Emerald B. Rowan
History Travels Through Unova ~WIP~ Emerald lived in a forest with wild pokemon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with pokemon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of pokemon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own pokemon. Professor Bianca didn't approve because she cared for his safety,especially after raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby on her doorstep, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, numbers and counting; math, reading, and music for a year; while also learned that he was left behind as a baby. As he turned 10 and got to the lab,he earned an Eevee from her and gave her a goodbye hug before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start. One night during the camp,they both got attacked by a wild Tyranitar that was looking for a strong opponent. The Tyranitar easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail and Emerald got badly injured trying to protect it until the it decides to walk off. Before he did,he told Emerald,"You lack strength,but you have potential.Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do,I'll find you;whether it means swimming across oceans,crossing mountains,and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me,I'll come for you.And when I do,we'll battle." Eevee starts getting attached to Emerald and was touched of how he risked his life to protect his friend after getting it/her and himself to the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town. Emerald's injuries were healed and Eevee was nursed back to health. Emerald and Eevee then decided to rest in a PC lodging room and rest for the next day. As soon as his eyes were about to shut, he suddenly jolted... Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokemon personality from back home. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokemon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. As a Pokemon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. But there are those battles he doesn't get satisfied from the trainers that do tactics he doesn't like or enjoy. Like the Tyranitar, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeitingHe hates seeing people and Pokemon alike suffer from people that cause them to suffer and is determined to protect innocent people and Pokemon even if it means risking his life. Pokemon Team ~WIP~ # Espeon # Lucario<-> Mega Lucario # Dragonite # Snorlax # Rotom-Wash At home with Professor Bianca * Oshawott-> Dewott-> Samurott Jack * Riolu-> Lucario * Growlithe-> Arcanine Wildfire * Zwelious-> Hydreigon Hydra * Beartic Beatrice * Marill Bubbles * Crustle Krusty * Timburr-> Gurdurr-> Conkeldurr Concrete * Zorua Zora-> Zoroark Zora * Pikachu Bolt * Charmander Ember->Charmeleon Inferno->Charizard Drago * Squirtle->Wartortle * Pinsir Stag * Nidoran-> Nidorino-> Nidoking * Nidoran-> Nidorina-> Nidoqueen * Muk Sludge * Eevee-> Flareon Pyro * Eevee-> Vaporeon Undine * Eevee-> Jolteon Electra * Dratini-> Dragonair-> Dragonite Dragonna * Rapidash (x10) * Chikorita-> Bayleef-> Meganium Sakura * Totodile-> Croconaw-> Feraligatr Riptide * Heracross Hercules * Tyranitar Mountain * Sudowoodo Sudo * Poliwag-> Poliwhirl-> Poliwrath Wrath * Eevee-> Umbreon Lunar * Tyrogue-> Hitmontop Rotate * Scizor * Zubat-> Golbat-> Crobat Batsy * Torchic-> Combusken-> Blaziken Ifrit * Mudkip Darwin->Marshtomp Darwin->Swampert Darwin * Bagon->Shelgon->Salamence Redwing * Ralts Athena-> Kirlia Athena-> Gardevoir Athena * Shroomish Toad-> Breloom Toad * Magnemite NRG-> Magneton NRG->MagnezoneNRG * Corphish * Beldum-> Metang-> Metagross Computron * Chimchar Goku-> Monferno Goku-> Infernape Goku * Starly-> Staravia-> Staraptor * Shinx-> Luxio-> Luxray Corona * Eevee-> Leafeon Jade * Eevee-> Glaceon Glacia * Egg-> Riolu-> Lucario * Froakie-> Frogadier-> Greninja Hiryu * Fletchling-> Fletchinder-> Talonflame Phoenix * Bulbasaur Saur Ivysaur Saur-> Venusaur Saur * Eevee-> Sylveon Sylvia * Noibat-> Noivern Echo * Machop Macho * Bounsweet Bouncee-> Stenee Bouncee * Abra-> Kadabra-> Alakazam Houdini * Growlithe -> Arcanine Amaterasu * Skarmory Calvary * Gabite-> Garchomp Fuuka * Stufful-> Bewear Ted * Nihelgo * Buzzwole (×2) * Xurkitree (×2) * Kartana (×4) * Guzzlord Traded Away * Spearow * Lillipup * Excadrill Released * Lapras * Vivillon * Butterfree * Mudbray Clyde-> Mudsdale Clyde * Tapu Koko * Tapu Lele * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini Befriended * Xerneas * Groudon * Dialga * Suicune * Raikou * Entei * Arceus * Latios * Latias * Ho-oh Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Trainers from unova Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Mega Evolution Users